Choices
by TheDeadJoker
Summary: Sousuke has begun to understand life, and what he wants from it.  Melissa has decided to help him get it.  Sousuke Sagara X Nora Lemming.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Full Metal Panic. This publication is for entertainment purposes only; not payment or profit.

Chapter 1

With an echoing bang, the lift settled to the deck of the Tuatha De Danaan's hangar bay. As the safety rails retracted, the battle scared Arm Slave stepped forward, heading towards one of the alcoves surrounding the bay, leaving a trail of hydraulic fluid and mud in its wake.

Leaning on the railing of the cat-walk running along the bay's bulkhead, an attractive, athletic looking woman with collar length blonde hair covering half of her slim face, followed the machine with her one exposed sea-foam green eye; wincing as she watched her beloved Arbalest limping into its alcove and the waiting maintenance cradle. Heaving a sigh, second lieutenant, Nora Lemming, pushed herself off the railing and headed towards the lift to join the maintenance crews, pausing to watch as another Arm Slave descended into the bay. Only, this sniper rifle toting Arm Slave was undamaged. Covered in mud, bits of foliage, and with its paint job scratched, yes; but still, undamaged.

"Why the hell can't he ever bring Arbalest back without looking like he fought a war single handedly?" Nora muttered angrily to herself as she crossed the hangar bay, avoiding the path of yet a third Arm Slave that had just arrived in much the same condition as the last; dirty, yet undamaged.

The loud hiss of atmosphere equalizing and the mechanical whirl of the cockpit opening was Nora's only greeting as she arrived at the foot of Arbalest, the maintenance crew to busy swarming over the damaged mech to notice her quiet arrival. Though with the noise of multi-ton mechs marching on steel deck plates and yelling maintenance crews, it was no surprise to Nora that her presence went unnoticed.

Hands resting on her hips, foot tapping with metronomic precision, and an evil, angry glare in her eye, Nora waited as the pilot slowly climbed down the mech. Her foot missed a beat as the pilot paused at the base of Arbalest, one hand resting on the mech's leg as the other reached around his torso, holding ribs, obviously in pain. Nora sensed more than heard the hiss of pain from the pilot's bowed head.

"Sergeant Major, Sagara?" Nora asked in a voice slightly tinged with concern, her anger of a moment before having evaporated at the sight of Sagara's pain.

"Yes, ma'am?" A deep baritone voice replied slowly.

"I'm not going to bother to ask if you are alright," Nora said as she started to walk towards the Sergeant Major. "Just tell me how badly, and do I need to summon a medical team or can you make it to sickbay on your own two feet?"

"I'm fine, ma'am, just some bruised ribs and soft tissue damage, nothing I have not dealt with before." The Sergeant Major's voice was firm yet emotionless, as if his pain was inconsequential; however he was still supporting himself on his mech's leg.

"And of course, I believe that," was the sarcastic reply.

Sagara did not have a response to that, other than a grunt.

"Ok, enough of this macho solider crap, I'm calling a medical…" Nora did not finish what she was saying as the Sergeant Major turned to face her. The Lieutenant was a military officer, and while she had not been in combat herself, she had seen its aftermath more than once, so the Sergeant Major's injuries did not overwhelm her, but they were still a shock. The once intense grey eyes were now dull and lifeless, one surrounded by a large, nasty looking bruise that was only partially hidden by the brown, lanky, sweat soaked hair plastering his face. His lower lip was split in the middle, blood trickling from the right corner of his mouth. The Lieutenant's eyes, traveling down, rested on Sagara's hand, still clutching his side. She saw a red stain slowly spreading on his torn and tattered combat suit. Jerking her head back up, Nora stared at Sagara's face, and opened her mouth to call for, no, _shout_ for a medical team.

"Hey, Sousuke, my man!" A loud, jovial voice interrupted Nora's shout. "Looks like you really got clobbered this time, and I don't mean by the enemy."

Sergeant Major Kurz Weber, SRT member and team mate of Sagara, smiled, walking up to the injured man. Weber would be the perfect Arian specimen; German, blonde hair and blue eyed, and acting like he was God's greatest gift, if it were not for his overly exuberant nature and long mane of hair.

Nora, puzzling over Weber's statement, took a closer look at Sagara. Noticing that the bruise around his eye appeared to extend under the side of his helmet, as if it were made before the head gear was donned, and that his split lip was not bleeding, but instead looking scabbed over. The angry glare returned to her eyes, more intense than before. Hearing a loud gulp from Sagara, she watched as he started sweating. Surmising that her expression was causing his nervousness, Nora forced herself to relax.

"Whoa, Sousuke," Weber said, stepping between his team mate and the Lieutenant, stopping in front of Sagara. His face lost its playful mien and turned serious in the blink of an eye, taking stock of Sagara's injuries. "We need to get you to sick bay, now, before Mao sees you're still here in the bay."

As if summoned, a tall, slim, black haired beauty with impressive endowments and flashing violet eyes, marched over to her two subordinates. Getting closer, Lieutenant Melissa Mao pulled off her helmet, tucking it under one arm while raising the other, running her hand through her sweaty hair.

"Ok you two, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin wants us in the ready room in thirty minutes to debrief us. Let's hit the showers and get ready," Melissa ordered when she was close enough to not have to shout.

"Hey, babe, why don't you debrief me _before_ we hit the showers?" Weber suggested, leering at this commanding officer while waggling his eyebrows. He was not fast enough to duck Mao's helmet which was hurtling towards him even before the last word left his mouth. Landing on his backside several feet back from where he was standing, with one hand covering his bleeding nose and the other holding him up, he still managed to wink at Mao.

"So, that's a no?"

Nora looked on as Mao took a threatening step towards the prostrate blonde sniper before her mind obviously caught up with what her eyes were seeing.

Sagara had reacted instinctively to his commanding officer's order, snapping to attention, raising his right hand to his brow in a sharp salute, barking out his acknowledgement.

What had caught Mao's eye and Nora's too, was the now exposed wound on Sagara's flank, bleeding freely with the pressure removed, the hand that had been covering it at his brow, dripping blood. Those discoveries had saved Weber from Mao's wrath. Unfortunately, those same discoveries focused her attention upon Sagara.

"Sousuke, why the fuck are you still standing here? Get your ass down to sick bay," Mao's shout could be heard from one end of the noisy hangar bay to the other. Before Sagara could answer, Mao turned her wrath on Nora, clearly assuming that the officer was taking Sousuke to task for the condition of Arbalest. Most of the crew, apparently including Mao, seemed to think that was part of Lieutenant Lemming's job, as she had spent the better part of two years doing just that.

"Lieutenant Lemming, what gives you the right to keep an injured man from reporting to sick bay," Mao demanded, balling her hands into fists. "Especially one of my men."

Momentarily shocked by the accusation, Nora could only stare at Mao.

'_What the hell is Melissa thinking? Does she really think I'd do that to someone? To Sousuke? I may not be as close to him as she is, but we've spent a lot of time together, working on Arbalest and the Lambda driver. Bunny Morauta may have invented and built both of them, but he's dead, and I'm the one who has to continue on his work, maintaining and improving both. I wouldn't be anywhere near where I am now if it weren't for Sousuke. I respect him, I admire him, hell, I…consider him a friend.'_ Nora thought to herself, her cheeks flushing slightly, startled at what she had almost admitted, even if only to herself. But, being a graduate of M.I.T. did have its advantages, the ability to focus her attention on a single important task while blocking everything thing else out, being one of them. Turning off her 'feminine' side and quickly turning on her engineer/officer personality, Lieutenant Nora Lemming, chief engineer of the Arbalest and Lambda driver programs, felt the fury from a moment ago return. The difference now was her anger was focusing on a different woman. Her mouth opened to deliver her retort, but it was not her voice directed at Mao.

"Lieutenant Mao, I believe it was Lieutenant Lemming's intention to summon a medical team to escort me to sick bay just before your arrival," Sagara stated as he placed himself between the two officers, facing his commanding officer, his hand once again covering his wound. "And now, if this is settled, I would like to take everyone's good advice, and report to sick bay."

Sagara stood, waiting for his commanding officers approval before leaving.

"Very well, Sergeant Major, report to sick bay on the double," Mao spoke in her command voice. "Dismissed."

Nora watched at the two SRT members exchanged salutes, and continued watching as Sagara did an about-face and took three steps in her direction before promptly falling into her arms, unconscious.

"Sousuke!" Nora's shout was almost as loud at Mao's had been. Failing to notice the surprised looks see received from Mao and the now recovered Weber, she held onto Sagara tightly, her knees starting to buckle under the weight but refusing to let go.

"Damn, Sousuke has all the luck," Kurz complained with a smile on his face, quickly moving to Lieutenant Lemming. As he started to take the semi-conscious man from her arms he looked up to see the Lieutenant, staring intently at the man she was holding up. "Gets one little scratch, and what happens? He ends up in the arms of yet another hot chick. Maybe next time I'll take point." Weber winked at the Lieutenant, settling Sagara's arm around his shoulder, turning towards the far end of the hangar bay and setting off for medical.

After all her time on the Tuatha De Danaan, working as closely as she had with Sagara, she had become accustomed to his two constant companions, and any other day, Sergeant Major Weber's comments would not have even registered on her. However, this was not just another day, and she was beginning to realize how different it was. When Weber's parting comment about how she obviously needed practice holding onto a man, and he would gladly volunteer his services, reached her ears, she snapped.

"Sergeant Major, Weber!" Nora wasn't shouting this time, she was screaming. "If you make one more disrespectful or sexist comment to me or anyone else on this ship, I will throw the book at you so hard you will think and AS landed on your head."

"Sure thing, babe," Weber replied nonchalantly, continuing his careful but rapid pace towards sick bay.

Nora turned an alarming shade of red, looking as if she were about to have a seizure.

"You will address me as Lieutenant Lemming or ma'am, do I make myself clear?"

Watching as Weber turned to face her, a smile on his face and one eyebrow raised, opening his mouth in what Nora _knew_ would be another flippant remark, she was surprised when his face closed and he barked out his response.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Weber even sounded sincere, his eyes focused slightly to Nora's right.

Turning to look over her shoulder and finding Lieutenant Mao glaring pure death at the blonde Sergeant Major, Nora could not help but smile.

'_Leave it to Melissa to be the one to scare Weber straight, though I'd be willing to bet my next paycheck on it not lasting beyond the hatch off the hangar bay.'_

"Don't worry about Kurz, I'll take care of him. He's one of my men after all," Mao reassured Nora in a quiet but firm voice.

"Thanks, Melissa," Nora replied just as quietly, looking embarrassingly around the hangar bay at all the faces turned their way. "I'm sorry I blew up like that, it's just that today has been a bit stressful. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Nora." Mao had a questioning look on her face as she spoke. "You know, if you feel like talking about whatever it is you're thinking about, I'll be happy to listen." At this, Melissa turned her head to watch her two subordinates step though the hatch, exiting the bay.

Nora felt the faint flush return to her face as Melissa's head turned, eyes once more focusing on her.

"Uh, I appreciate it," Nora stuttered, feeling a bit uncomfortable beneath Melissa's stare. "Maybe I'll take you up on it later. But right now, I have to see what Sousuke broke this time, and get it patched up." Waving her hand, indicating the mech they were both standing in front of. This time, noticing the surprised look on Melissa's face, but being unable to fathom a reason for it.

"And I have a debriefing session to get to, so maybe later."

"Yes, later."

With a wave, Lieutenant Mao turned, heading off in the same direction as her subordinates.

Nora stepped forward to start taking care of Arbalest's many hurts when she noticed the front of her uniform and hands were covered with blood. Sousuke's blood.

'_Please, Sousuke, be alright,'_ Nora prayed silently. _'Please.'_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Full Metal Panic. This publication is for entertainment purposes only; not payment or profit.

Chapter 2

Sergeant Major, Sousuke Sagara, member of Mithril's elite SRT, was stumbling down the passageway, being half carried, half dragged by fellow SRT member, Sergeant Major, Kurz Weber.

"How you doing, Sousuke?" Kurz asked, leading his companion through the hatchway into the Tuatha de Danaan's sick bay.

"I am fine, Kurz," Sousuke answered, pulling himself from Kurz's grip and standing on his own. Swaying slightly, Sousuke knew that he was hurt more than he initially thought, however he would not show weakness in front of anyone if he could help it. Not even his closest companions. Taking a few halting steps, he reached a bed along the bulkhead, and gently lowered himself onto to it, sitting with his back straight and eyes staring at nothing, resisting the urge to lay back.

"Yo, Doc! My buddy here needs some attention," Kurz called in a loud voice, getting the doctor's attention.

Sousuke continued staring into space as the doctor crossed the room, heading towards the two men.

"Ah, Sergeant Major, Sagara, what a surprise to see you in my sick bay," Doctor Peggy Goldberry intoned in a mocking surprised voice. "And what seems to be the problem today?"

"Just a flesh wound, doctor, nothing serious," Sousuke responded to the doctor, raising his left arm and removing his right hand from his wound as the doctor began cutting away his combat suit.

"Bullshit," Kurz interrupted. "Or are you telling me it was not blood loss that made you pass out in lieutenant Lemming's arms, but rather you fainted at the sight of a beautiful girl." Kurz was grinning at him, and Sousuke could feel his cheeks warm, picturing the scene Kurz was describing. The tilting head and questioning look Kurz gave him was not missed, and Sousuke knew it would be prudent to head off his friend's inquiries before they got started.

"I will apologize to the Lieutenant, for any inconvenience I may have caused her." Sousuke turned to look at his friend as the doctor continued dressing his wound. "Should you not be reporting to the ready room for debriefing?" The message he was giving Kurz was clear. Drop it.

Of course, as soon as he said it, Sousuke knew it was a mistake. Trying to get Kurz Weber to leave what he considered to be a 'juicy topic' alone was easier than walking in the rain and not getting wet. Sousuke, dropping his arms as the doctor finished with his side, grimaced slightly as she probed the bruise and cuts on his face.

"Some of these seem to be a day or two old," Doctor Goldberry commented as she continued her examination. "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say they were caused by a fist. A woman's fist."

"Affirmative."

"That spirited girl, Miss Chidori, yes?"

"Affirmative." Sousuke's voice sounding more dejected and less emotionless now.

"And what did you do _this_ time to warrant her wrath?" The doctor inquired in a concerned voice, the displeasure at his treatment evident on her face. Before Sousuke could respond, Kurz spoke up.

"Threw himself into the arms of a beautiful woman." Laughing Kurz continued.

"Oh, wait, that part was later, or maybe it was a different woman. I'm telling you doc, I can't keep with all of Sousuke's ladies. My little boy is all grown up." Kurz wiped at an imaginary tear under his eye as the doctor walked away.

Sousuke groaned, knowing that things were only going to go down hill.

"Yep, the boys a stud. First Kaname, then Tessa, and now it seems that Nora has joined the Sousuke Sagara fan-club." The hill was now covered in ice following Melissa Mao's comment from the hatchway.

With Melissa smirking at him from across the room, and Kurz clearly getting ready to launch into his usual integration and embarrassment routine, Sousuke did what he always did. Pulling his face into an emotionless mask and burring his feelings deep within himself, he began staring off into space again, closing himself off from the rest of the world. Not even blinking as the doctor retuned and began spreading ointment on his face and chest, Sousuke rode out Kurz's string of questions, returning only non-committal grunts randomly, not hearing a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Full Metal Panic. This publication is for entertainment purposes only; not payment or profit.

Chapter 3

Melissa, watching her subordinate and friend close himself off, felt a stab of regret in her heart.

'_I keep forgetting that even though he keeps making progress, he still has a fragile psyche when it comes to his feelings. I'm happy to see him relax more around people, not just Kurz and myself.' _ Melissa smiled, thinking to herself. _'Especially women.'_

Melissa had caught Sousuke giving surreptitious looks directed at both Kaname and Tessa recently, however it seemed that he was not willing to do more than look.

Then again, she was not sure if he _wanted_ to do more than look. Sousuke took his duties seriously, and with Kaname being his 'assignment' and Tessa his commanding officer, it was possible that Sousuke did not want to be involved with either woman in more than a professional relationship.

'_Though with his choices either being smothered by Tessa or abused by Kaname, he might have the right idea about not getting involved with either of them. And now there's Nora. 'Sousuke!' _ Mao snorted in disbelief at the memory. '_What the fuck was that all about? I like Nora, she's a nice enough lady, but I'd never have guessed that that she had any feelings for Sousuke. Hell, we've had more than a few beers together and done a little 'girl-talk' from time to time, and I never had a damn clue.'_

Watching Kurz continue to tease and antagonize Sousuke, Melissa decided it was time to intervene. Striding across the room, she grabbed Kurz by his ear, twisting hard, ignoring Kurz's yelp of pain.

"Ok, that's enough, idiot," Melissa growled. "Get your ass to the ready room and tell Kalinin that I'll be there in a few minutes, after I make sure that Sousuke is ok."

Dragging a squirming Kurz behind her, Melissa walked back to the hatch. Letting go of his ear, she turned to head back towards Sousuke, when Kurz spoke up.

"Sis, next time you want to grab me, you need to do it a bit lower."

Spinning on her left foot, Melissa whipped around, delivering a vicious side kick to Kurz's stomach, doubling him over. Reaching out and grabbing him by the collar, she heaved him out of the hatch and into the bulkhead across the passageway.

"Weber, I don't have time for this shit," Melissa said in an exasperated voice. "Just get your ass out of here before I really get pissed." Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the hatch, slamming it closed.

"Well, I hope you didn't hurt the Sergeant Major too much, Melissa," doctor Goldberry sighed, carrying a pair of glasses and a pitcher of orange juice over to Sousuke's bed. "I'd hate to have to get my suture kit out again."

"Don't worry, doctor," Melissa reassured her. "The retard is tougher than he looks."

"Yes, I've noticed that," doctor Goldberry said. "Here, I want you to make sure that Sergeant Major Sagara drinks at least three glasses of orange juice before you take him out of here. It'll help with the blood loss."

"Sure, not a problem," Melissa said, once more walking across sickbay to Sousuke. Sitting on the chair next to his bed, she poured out two glasses of juice, waving one in front of Sousuke's face. "Yo, Sousuke, snap out of it."

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Sousuke asked in a distracted, far away voice.

"I said, snap out of it. Weber's gone, and I wanted to talk to you for a minute." Melissa handed him a glass, leaning back in the chair and taking a sip from her own.

"About what, Lieutenant?"

"About Kaname, Tessa, and Nora," Melissa stated simply. She was not the type to bandy words about, believing it was best to get right to the heart of the matter. Melissa was expecting the usual response from Sousuke to her direct questioning. Sweating, stammering, and a clueless look, followed by several 'uhh's'. What she got this time had her opening her eyes in surprise. A cool, calm, and direct response.

"What about them?"


End file.
